


Crybaby

by Nagito_Komaeda



Series: Strings being pulled [1]
Category: DR0, Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 0, Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Personal AU, Please Forgive me, Song Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura Izuru discovers that, after years of being home schooled, he may as well be one of the most talented people on the face of the Earth, if not the most talented. His older brother, Hajime Hinata, is a bit mixed on how he feels losing his younger brother and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda based off of a song and I have no idea what i'm doing so let's roll with it okay?????

   "Hey!! Look at the little baby," Faint voices cried out as figures surrounded Kamukura Izuru. "It's crying! Crying like the little baby it is!!" With a chorus of childish laughter, Izuru's body went cold. What.. was happening? How long had he been as small as he was. His eyes looked to his hands; they were shaking, dirty, and wet. Why were they wet? Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his whole body began to curl inward. As his mind raced, his heart began beating wildly. The figures around began to grow taller and their voices warped into static as they closed in on him. He felt things being thrown, feet making contact with his fragile body. The closer they got, the darker it grew for him. What was going on? Why was this happening? He had no idea what to do, where to go, or what to say, nor did he have an explanation for what was occurring. His mouth formed words, but nothing came out. Breathing in was getting harder for him to do. His body was growing stiff and dense; the world below was basically swallowing him up. _Help..._ That was the first thing he could think of. _Somebody please help me..._

* * *

 

As he continued to stare out into the distance, Kamukura Izuru was left motionless before a small square of dusty tiles. His older brother, Hajime Hinata, came marching over, still chanting what he had been for the past ten minutes. "Baby Brother's gonna follow in my footsteps!!" By now, it had to have been Irritating him, right? Hinata glanced over to his younger brother. It didn't seem like anything would be getting through to him any time soon.. 

Hinata marched behind him, lightly thunking the back of his brother's head. This causes Izuru to flinch and grab Hinata's arm, pulling it up to his shoulder before taking a moment to pause. Realizing he had almost pulled his brother over himself, he stopped and let go, turning to face his brother with an irritated scowl. 

"Geez, don't look so upset.. We don't have all day for you to stare into space, anymore. You're gonna come with me to check out Hope's Peak! Maybe this is the year we get you out of the house for schooling again!" Upon hearing Hinata say again, Izuru cocked his head and furrowed his brows. _Again?_ "...Awe, don't look at me. You'll love it. Now get your shoes on and we'll go!" Hinata was more than excited to share this experience with his brother. He awaited the day that his brother would be willing to try and go to school with him, and now that he was willing to go there was no use in waiting to enroll! Spring was coming up, so that meant the new school year was about to start! If they waited any longer, it might be too late! Hinata leapt out onto the tiles with a wide smile on his face. Izuru tugged up on the sweat pants he was wearing and pushed the ends over his feet, stepping onto the tiles on his tip toes. Hinata refrained from laughing as he watched his brother's goofy steps towards putting on his shoes, trying his best to keep his feet off the ground.

"If you wish to gawk at me at least ask for an explanation." Izuru snapped angrily as he snatched his shoes and hurried back to the matted flooring.

"Fine fine.. Why're you doing that?" Why not continue to amuse his brother? 

"If you truly wish to know, I would rather not feel the dust of the tiles. Sweep them off when we return."

"Fine fine, will do, anything to keep you from tearing up your pants.. Are you sure you wanna go out like that?"

Izuru scanned his outfit with a puzzled expression. "What is wrong with this? This is what I normally wear to online classes. Would this not be appropriate for Hope's Peak?"

"Ahaha...There's nothing too wrong with it. It really does separate you from the other students, so there's that. It's just not a school that you can pass up for granted. It's one of the most prestigious academies in existence! You wanna do whatever you can to impress them! Speaking of which, we wanna get there early to prove that you really wanna go!"

Izuru didn't bother arguing with his brother. It made sense to try and impress those you look up to... but that was Hinata's dream. Not his.. He couldn't care less about this school. Still, if it made Hinata happy... he would do anything he could to become a student. He has to impress his older brother.

As the two of them walked side-by-side to the bus stop, Izuru let Hinata mess with his long hair, pulling it up into a messy ponytail while simultaneously ranting about how great it would be if Izuru impressed someone at Hope's Peak. Waiting for the bus was a similar experience, Izuru listening to Hinata talk about possible reasons for not being admitted into the school based upon talent. That was the gist of going to Hope's Peak. Izuru listened to Hinata drone on and on about Hope's Peak this and Hope's Peak that. It was an endless rant all about Hope's Peak. The more and more he listened, the less he felt it was important to impress Hinata... That is, until they arrived to the gates of the school.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru has found something that's caught his eye. It's not unusual for him to find something he likes in a blue moon, so Hinata isn't shocked. It's even less shocking to know that it's something grand in taste and aesthetic.. But for the same thing to like Izuru back? Or rather...A group of people have grown to like Izuru. Now that........ It's definitely unusual.

The marvelous gates stood towering over the twins with a tense feeling in the air. Izuru's red eyes darted from tip-to-tip of each spear like tip on the gate as Hinata flashed his student ID to the gate keeper. Watching someone as average as the gatekeeper pull back the iron bars leading to a castle of a school was almost unreal. It felt like looking at a painting by Jackson Pollock and finding out that it had been done with ketchup and mustard. If a mundane, boring person like him could create beauty, surely Izuru would find no struggle in getting noticed by the school board.Taking on a more stern stance, Izuru moved past Hinata and went straight for the doors to the school. 

Hinata stared with a baffled expression. _What's gotten into him?_ The leading brother had already made it inside the school before the brunette could start moving. Scrambling after him, Hinata thanked the gatekeeper and pushed past the doors to find Izuru already mingling with the staff.  _Today's gonna be a looooong day isn't it...?_ Two teachers stood on either side of Izuru as he spoke quietly and made a few gestures with his hands. Hinata tried to listen in without getting too close. If it was anything important, he'd rather not interrupt, but if Izuru was making an ass of himself, he'd definitely have to step in. There wasn't much that he could make out besides the term UV lights and cleansing. As quickly as Hinata had spotted the scene, it had dissipated with the laughter of the teachers as they patted Izuru's shoulders and walked away.

"Hey," piped up the older brother, finally moving in close to Izuru. "What was that all about? I haven't seen you speak to anyone besides me in years..." It really was odd to see him suddenly so interested in socializing. Could it be that he's trying to get himself kicked out? That'd be..Awful.

"Oh, I had overheard the two of them speaking about their clinical department. They were talking about their machine they use to clean the medical tools and how there's a petition to use less damaging UV rays. They said that there were concerned parents who worried about the use of UVc rays to-" 

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut you off there. I..don't really get much of what you're saying already, and I feel like if you continue I'll just get lost. Can you maybe sum it up..?" 

Izuru paused and held his arms out for a moment, curling and uncurling his fingers as he pondered for a moment. "I gave them tips on how to properly prevent the school from changing the UV rays used. It is a simple--" 

"It may be simple, but what you're about to say probably won't be. Let's just...keep moving. We have to find the headmaster and speak to him about adding another student to the reserve course!" With Hinata's big grin, how could Izuru refuse? He seemed so excited.. It surely would be a shame to disappoint the only person he knows. 

The two of them resumed their side-by-side walking through the school, heading towards a stairwell. The trip wouldn't have been a long one on a normal day, but it was made extremely difficult by Izuru. Every time he had seen a teacher or group of students, he had to involve himself. They stopped countless amounts of times! It was unbearable.. 

First, Izuru felt the need to organize a teacher's papers that they had dropped, and then pointed out a flaw on one of the questions on whatever the assignment was. Next, he found the gymnastics crew performing a ground routine and thought that he needed to correct the gymnast on her performance. Despite looking like she was ready to fight him, the gymnast stood on the side and watched as Izuru performed the tumbling routine the coach was trying to explain. Hinata, in short, was shocked. He'd never seen Izuru ever move like that.. And to do it perfectly enough to make the coach excited was an even greater feat. Hinata tried to drag away his younger brother but was eventually stopped when they saw a sign leading to the medical wing.

Izuru insisted they go down in that direction and of course they did. One after another, Izuru bounced from teacher to student to visitor over and over, doing this and that and who knows what. It was starting to make Hinata dizzy, watching him move around like a dog on it's first visit to a new dog park, but he did his best to put up with it. Eventually, it made more sense to just sit down and wait for Izuru to return to him, so that's exactly what he did. He plopped himself down in a swivel chair and began to relax, crossing is arms and resting his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh another short chapter, I know. I'm sorry oh gosh,, I felt like I should try writing just a tad more to keep this thing alive, just in case, and I didn't want to add an unnecessary chapter, so I'm cutting it into separate chapters. Once I get to the point where each brother will need their own chapters from their POV's, then I'll be sure to make them longer! Feel free to bug me with questions/tips/advice/etc. whenever..!


End file.
